MySims Wiki
Hey there, and welcome back to MySims Wiki! The wiki all about MySims that ! Hi there! Welcome! As you can guess, MySims Wiki's a wiki all about MySims, a video game series that's exclusive to Wii, DS, and PC! MySims is a spin-off of the popular The Sims franchise, and it came from the desire from the developers of the series when they wanted to make something more kid-friendly and for everyone but still "Sims". The first game in the series became extremely popular, and the developers decided to make a whole series following the first MySims. We fans then decided to reunite and set up a wiki about MySims on December of 2008 after the second game in the series, MySims Kingdom, came out, so other fans of the series can come in and see our work! To read more on MySims, take a gander and check out our articles, and if you're curious about how we work around here, check the About page for more info. Welcome! If you're a fan of the MySims series like all of us working here, we encourage you to join and help us out! Don't be shy! The wiki's growing, and more contributors will mean that we get things done quicker! The more the better! Thanks for visiting us today at MySims Wiki! If you plan to contribute, please create a username and sign in each time you make an edit. An account will allow you to keep track of your contributions and create your own personal user page. Check out the template page to learn and use templates! Also, see the ' ' to find what you're looking for. If you need any help, try looking in the or try contacting one of the active admins. Check out the FAQ also if you have a question regarding a game, and add a question you may have onto the page. It will be answered as soon as possible. If you have any ideas on how to improve the Wiki, check out our Crideas page and add something there. Also, tell people more about yourself by using the userboxes. Check them out My Sims Wiki:Userboxes! There have been on '''MySims Wiki' since December 2008!'' Help us increase that number! Contents (view all content) MySims Wiki Poll Attention! We are holding an annual MySims Wiki Character Battles later this year! To read more about this and nominate your favorite character, read here! Which of these Sim's exclusive to MySims (PC) is your favorite? Tad "Flipper" McCaffrey Alexa Lexington Terry Toymender Natalia Roshmanov Cedella Wendalyn July 31's poll winners: Ray and Brandi. To find out what the questions were, visit the Polls page. What's new on MySims Wiki (News Archive) ;July 15, 2009 :MySims Wiki will be having a bunch of new looks for the infoboxes! Each infobox design will be given out based on the game that the article is based on. Currently, we are working to add these new infoboxes on every page. For examples of these new infoboxes, see the first articles with these new infoboxes: Yvette (new MySims character infobox), Leaf (new MySims Kingdom character infobox), Sir Charles (new MySims Racing, MC Emi (new MySims Party character infobox), and Vic Vector (MySims Agents) (new MySims Agents character infobox). ;July 3, 2009 :Great news! MySims Wiki has been accepted to the Wikia Spotlight! We will soon be a featured wiki and under the spotlight. Thanks to everyone who has worked hard to get everything categorized and perfect to get this wiki honored. Keep up the great work! ;July 2, 2009 :Check out the new userboxes at My Sims Wiki:Userboxes! Thanks for the suggestion, Orange Yoda! We've made a few so far, and we're planning to make as much as we can! Helping Out! ; Are you ready to write a new article for MySims Wiki? Type the title of your new article in the white box below and begin writing! Please make sure the article you are writing does not already exist. If you're interested in seeing what articles are needed to be created, check out the . type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article If you're not sure what to add to a new created page, it's best to improve upon the existing articles so you can get an idea. Why not check any of the existing articles that need help? Click here to check out the Stubs. Featured Article (Featured Article Archive) The '''Essence Creator' is anyone whom has the power to make objects with Essences. In your town, their once lived an Essence Creator whom made everyone in the town very happy. Someday, he randomely disappeared and many of the town's citizens left. You will move to town as the new Essence Creator, making everyone happy and rebuilding the town once again to it's former glory. To read more about the Essence Creator, click here.'' Featured Sim (Featured Sims Archive) Alexa Lexington''' is a robot scientist whom is willing to open up a Robot Lab in your town. She looks up to her mentor, Dr. F, and wishes she had the free-spirit towards science like he does. She resided in Rocket Reef and helped build the rocket and sent Vic Vector into space. She is very complex and intellectual. To read more about Alexa, click here.'' Featured Location (Featured Location Archive) The '''Ghost Cave' is located in the Desert of your town. You must first weld the door down with a blowtorch to gain entrance. The Ghost Cave is very spooky cave that is very foggy and filled with coffins. You may also see bats about your wandering into the cave. The cave has three, spooky, sole Essence Trees. Ghosts, Jack O'Lanterns, and Eyeballs are found. To read more about the Ghost Cave, click here.'' Featured Essence (Featured Essence Archive) ''Jades are studious essences found by prospecting. They are found in a prospecting area in the desert along with the other gems. They can be painted on objects to make them transparent and illuminating. They are also fun to decorate with. Like the other gems, it is not possible to paint them on walls or floors. To read more about Jades, click here.'' Featured Video 300px|left ''Leaf's Concert to bring back the unicorns in '''MySims Kingdom Featured Game MySims Racing ''came out just recently on June 12, 2009! Check out it's article here! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse